Eternally
by DLP-78
Summary: Buffy finds out that Spike is in LA and comes for a visit (SPOILERS)
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel," nor do I own any rights to the shows. They are owned by creator Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt (co-creator of "Angel"), Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Productions, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, and the two networks, UPN and the WB.  
  
NOTE: CONTAINS SPOILERS for BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER episode 7.22: "Chosen" and ANGEL season 5.   
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
The Hellmouth  
  
Buffy and Spike are the only ones left in the Hellmouth. Spike is glowing from the amulet as it sends rays of light through the Hellmouth. Buffy stands next to him, staring, holding the Scythe.  
  
BUFFY: Spike!  
  
SPIKE: I mean it. I gotta do this.  
  
He holds out his hand to stop her. Buffy takes her hand and laces her fingers with his. A Flames ignite engulfing both of their hands. Buffy looks into Spike's eyes.  
  
BUFFY: I love you.  
  
A white flash, then -  
  
Buffy's Room  
  
Buffy bolts up and looks around. After a moment, she realizes that she isn't in the Hellmouth, but in her bed. She sighs and climbs out of bed.  
  
Los Angeles  
  
Fred sits in her lab looking through a microscope. Wesley walks in.  
  
WESLEY: Knock, knock.  
  
Fred jumps, startled. She looks up at Wesley and smiles.  
  
FRED: Wesley, hey! You frightened me.  
  
WESLEY: I didn't mean to. And besides, I'm surprised your new "friend" Knox isn't her to protect you.  
  
FRED: Wesley, we've been over this. I don't like Knox in that way.  
  
WESLEY: I know. I just…where is he anyway?  
  
FRED: I sent him out to get some supplies. He should be back any moment.  
  
WESLEY: Great. (walks up next to her) So what are you doing?  
  
FRED: I know I shouldn't be doing this because I'm already over my budget, but I know I can make Spike corporeal.  
  
WESLEY: (sits next to her, worried) Fred, you've been putting yourself through great strains trying to make him corporeal. Why are you doing this to yourself, especially when you know he's destined for hell?  
  
FRED: Because Wesley! (she gets up from her seat and walks to the other side of the room) I know what it's like.  
  
WESLEY: You can't possibly be comparing your situation in Pylea with Spike's. It's much different.  
  
FRED: Is it? (she looks at him) I was trapped there and I had no way of getting out. He's trapped and although he can now pick things up and touch, he can't get out. Not unless I find a way for him.  
  
WESLEY: Fred, you don't have -  
  
FRED: He saved the world, Wesley. It's the least I can do.  
  
Angel sits in his office looking at some files. He picks up the phone.  
  
ANGEL: Harmony, I'm going to need another cup of blood.  
  
HARMONY: (from the speaker) You got it, boss.  
  
Spike walks into the office. Angel sighs, then sits back in his seat.  
  
ANGEL: What is it, Spike?  
  
SPIKE: I just came to see what you were up to. It gets a bit boring roaming the halls, not being able to leave. So I thought I might as well give you a good fright.  
  
ANGEL: What?  
  
SPIKE: I'm a ghost. It's what I do.  
  
ANGEL: Well, can you do it some place else? I'm kind of busy right now.  
  
SPIKE: (walking closer to Angel's desk) Whatcha looking at?  
  
ANGEL: None of your business. Now go away.  
  
Harmony walks in with a cup of blood. She pretends to ignore Spike as she places the blood on Angel's desk.  
  
ANGEL: Thanks, Harmony.  
  
HARMONY: My pleasure.  
  
She begins to walk out of the office and glances at Spike.  
  
SPIKE: What?  
  
HARMONY: I wish Buffy could see you now. I bet she wouldn't -  
  
ANGEL: Harmony! Thanks.  
  
Harmony gives Spike a mean look and leaves the office. Spike turns to Angel.  
  
SPIKE: You didn't tell her, did you?  
  
ANGEL: Tell who what? (he looks down at the file once again)  
  
SPIKE: You know bloody well what I'm talking about. You didn't tell Buffy I was alive…er…back, did you?  
  
ANGEL: I didn't think it was important.  
  
SPIKE: Because you knew she'd be here in a heartbeat to see me.   
  
ANGEL: Whatever! (looks up at Spike) You were leaving, right?  
  
Spike throws his hands up in disgust and walks out of the office.  
  
Fred is reading some papers when Knox walks in.   
  
KNOX: Back!  
  
FRED: (doesn't look up) Did you get everything?  
  
KNOX: Yes.   
  
He puts the box of supplies on the table.  
  
FRED: Good!  
  
Spike walks into the lab.  
  
FRED: Spike?  
  
SPIKE: Hey, toothpick. (he looks at Knox and nods, then looks at Fred once again) I need your help.  
  
FRED: What is it?  
  
SPIKE: I need you to do something for me.  
  
Fred looks concerned.  
  
END OF PROLOGUE 


	2. Part 1

PART 1  
  
Fred looks at Spike in shock.  
  
SPIKE: Well, will you do it?  
  
FRED: I don't know, Spike. That's a little much.  
  
SPIKE: This is a little much? (looks over at the papers) You're willing to make me corporeal, but you can't do this for me?  
  
FRED: I don't think Angel will like it.  
  
SPIKE: Bullocks! Who gives a flying muck about what Angel likes? This doesn't have anything to do with him. (he looks at her sincerely) Please, love. This is the one thing I really want.  
  
FRED: But –  
  
SPIKE: No buts.  
  
Fred looks over at Knox and he just shrugs. She sighs deeply.  
  
Wesley walks into Angel's office, followed by Gunn and Lorne.   
  
LORNE: Howdy ho, Angel hair.   
  
Harmony comes running in.  
  
HARMONY: I tried to stop them, but they overpowered me.  
  
Gunn looks back at her.  
  
HARMONY: Okay, not really. I was on the phone talking to Aura. I haven't talked to her since high school. Did you know that after Sunnydale was destroyed she moved to L.A. to start her acting career? Like she could act. And oh, my God…when she found out that I was working for –  
  
ANGEL: Don't you have something you need to be doing?  
  
HARMONY: Are you kicking me out?  
  
Angel gives her a "What do you think?" look.  
  
HARMONY: I always have to leave. It's no fair.  
  
Harmony leaves the office.  
  
ANGEL: So, guys, what's up?  
  
GUNN: Not much, boss. We're just checking in. Anything new?  
  
ANGEL: The only new thing is that Spike finds new ways to annoy me. But other than that, nothing.  
  
LORNE: You'd think that working for Wolfram and Hart, we'd find out about more things that go on in city.   
  
WESLEY: Yes, I know. We did better when we had Cordelia's visions helping us.  
  
Angel looks down.  
  
WESLEY: Oh, I'm sorry, Angel. I didn't mean to –  
  
ANGEL: It's okay. Her name is going to come up from time to time. I can deal.  
  
LORNE: Well, buck up, muchacho. We'll find a way to get Cordy from that coma.  
  
ANGEL: I guess. Can we please talk about something else?  
  
GUNN: Sure thing.   
  
They all stand in silence, staring at each other.  
  
GUNN: Well, I hate to ruin the fun, but I have to get going. I need to review a few backed up cases.  
  
WESLEY: And I have to sit in my office and…do nothing.  
  
Gunn and Wesley leave.  
  
ANGEL: (looks at Lorne) Something on your mind, Lorne?  
  
LORNE: I just want to make sure you're all right. You looking kind of, I don't know…tired.  
  
ANGEL: That's because Spike keeps me up half the night.  
  
LORNE: I think it's more than that.  
  
ANGEL: (stands up) Well, whatever you're thinking, you're wrong. I'm fine. And why shouldn't I be? I have so much going for me right now.  
  
LORNE: If you say so, Angel cakes.  
  
ANGEL: Are you reading me?  
  
LORNE: I don't have to.  
  
Lorne turns and walks out of the office.  
  
England  
  
Dawn is sitting in front of a computer screen. She is into what she's reading. Willow comes in.  
  
WILLOW: Hey, Dawn. Whatcha lookin' at?  
  
DAWN: (looks up for a brief moment, then focuses her attention back to the screen) I'm just trying to see what's going on in the U.S. I've been trying to keep up with the news ever since we moved to England. Whenever we go back, I don't want to look like idiot village girl.  
  
WILLOW: I've been so busy collecting Slayers that I haven't had a chance to notice what's going on around me.  
  
DAWN: How's that been going? The Slayer thing?  
  
WILLOW: It's been okay, I guess. Most of the girls have no clue what I'm talking about. All they know is that they have superpowers and that's all they care about.  
  
DAWN: (excited) Oh, wow! Did you know that California has a new governor?  
  
WILLOW: Why the bonus excitement?  
  
DAWN: It's the Terminator.  
  
WILLOW: Are you serious?  
  
DAWN: Read for yourself.  
  
WILLOW: I believe you. I bet Buffy would get a kick out of that.  
  
DAWN: (looks up at Willow) Where is Buffy, by the way?  
  
WILLOW: Oh, yeah! I meant to tell you.  
  
DAWN: (gets up from her seat) Tell me what?  
  
WILLOW: She got a phone call yesterday. She left last night.  
  
DAWN: What? What do you mean left?   
  
WILLOW: She's gone. But she'll be back.  
  
DAWN: Where did she go?  
  
Los Angeles – Next Day  
  
Buffy is seen walking through the airport. She smiles.  
  
Back at Wolfram and Hart –  
  
Harmony runs into Angel's office.  
  
HARMONY: Angel.  
  
ANGEL: What is it now, Harmony?  
  
HARMONY: We have a problem.  
  
Angel looks concerned.  
  
In the lobby –  
  
A woman is running around screaming hysterically. Security guards are trying to restrain her, but she is too strong. She flings them around with ease. The elevator door opens. Angel, Wesley, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne come walking out of it.   
  
WESLEY: She's mad.  
  
A guard goes flying past them.  
  
LORNE: And not to mention strong.  
  
GUNN: Thanks for pointing that out, you guys. We hadn't noticed.  
  
ANGEL: She needs to be stopped.  
  
GUNN: And once again with the obvious.  
  
Angel pretends not to hear Gunn's comment. He makes his way towards the woman and grabs her.   
  
WOMAN: It's coming.   
  
ANGEL: What's coming?  
  
WOMAN: It's coming. And it's coming soon.  
  
She easily throws him off of her, sending him airborne. He hits the ground hard.   
  
Spike walks into the lobby. He walks up to Fred.  
  
SPIKE: What's all the ruckus?   
  
FRED: (points) Her.  
  
SPIKE: Well, then. I guess you won't be needing me.  
  
Angel vamps out. The woman looks at Angel in shock.  
  
WOMAN: Vampire!  
  
She pulls a stake from her purse.   
  
GUNN: What?  
  
WESLEY: A Slayer!  
  
Angel stands, staring at her. His face returns to normal.  
  
ANGEL: No! You've got it wrong. I'm the good guy.  
  
WOMAN: You're a vampire. You have to die.  
  
She hurls the stake at Angel. A hand comes out of nowhere and catches it. Everyone looks on in shock.  
  
ANGEL: Buffy?  
  
BUFFY: (smiling) In the flesh.  
  
END OF PART 1 


	3. Part 2

PART 2  
  
Everyone continues to stand in shock.  
  
BUFFY: Okay, guys! Can we do the awkward silence thing a little later? At least until we get –  
  
A fist hits Buffy in the face. Buffy is sent flying into the wall.  
  
SLAYER: How dare you help that vampire!  
  
SPIKE: (rushing towards the Slayer) No one hits my woman.  
  
Spike tries to punch the Slayer. Only a few hits connect while others go right through her. Buffy gets up.  
  
BUFFY: Spike, stop!  
  
Spike stops the attack on the Slayer and turns to look at Buffy. Angel and Wesley go and help t the girl up. Buffy approaches them. She tries to push past Spike, but her arm goes through his body.  
  
BUFFY: Oh! So it's true. (she looks over at Fred, then back at Spike) You are a ghost.  
  
SPIKE: That's the lot of it.  
  
The Slayer pulls away from Angel and Wesley.  
  
SLAYER: I'm fine. (she gives Angel a look of hatred) Thanks!  
  
GUNN: I think a little explanation is in order.  
  
Angel's office  
  
Angel, Fred, Gunn, Wesley, Lorne, Spike, Buffy are either standing or sitting around the office listening to the Slayer talk.  
  
SLAYER: It all started a little over a month ago. I was out walking my dog, when all of a sudden I felt this surge of…I don't know…power. It just went right through me. I'd never felt anything like it. It was wonderful.  
  
BUFFY/SPIKE: Willow's spell. (they look at each other briefly)  
  
SLAYER: I realized I had super strength, speed, agility, everything. I had no idea where it came from, and I didn't care. I just liked the fact that I could kick some ass, you know, finally.  
  
LORNE: That doesn't explain why you went all Courtney Love on us, cupcake.  
  
SLAYER: I was being chased.  
  
WESLEY: By what?  
  
SLAYER: I don't know.  
  
FRED: Was it a vampire? (off everyone's looks) Oh, yeah…(giggles) I forgot. I guess it couldn't be a vampire, hence the sun. I'm just going to sit over here.  
  
Spike smiles at her. Buffy notices.  
  
SLAYER: It was a man, I think. He said that I couldn't escape…that I would die soon. He said that I didn't belong, that there should just be one.  
  
BUFFY: One?  
  
SLAYER: I don't know…he just kept saying something about a line and that there should just be one.  
  
WESLEY: (looking at Buffy) That spell Willow performed…it made more Slayers?  
  
BUFFY: No. It did more than that, Wesley. It turned every potential Slayer into actual Slayers.  
  
GUNN: That must've been one hell of a spell. I didn't know Will had it in her.  
  
BUFFY: I did. That's why I asked her to do it.  
  
SPIKE: Yeah! (he moves closer to Buffy) The First was –  
  
ANGEL: I know all about the First. I've dealt with it before.  
  
SPIKE: But not like we had to, hair gel.  
  
FRED: The First? What are you talking about?  
  
BUFFY: Long story! Explain later. (she walks over to the Slayer) Do you know where the guy might be?  
  
SLAYER: He was right behind me. I ran into this building to hide, but I was attacked. I was already on the edge…I didn't mean to hurt anyone.  
  
BUFFY: It's okay. I know all about being on the edge.  
  
Later that day –  
  
Angel's office  
  
Buffy and Angel sit, talking.  
  
ANGEL: What brought you here?  
  
BUFFY: The scenery.  
  
ANGEL: Buffy!  
  
BUFFY: (stands up) I got a call from Fred. She told me that it was important that I come. It had something to do with Spike.  
  
ANGEL: Fred! What exactly did she tell you?  
  
BUFFY: That I was probably the only person who could help him. That he was getting his phantom on and maybe seeing me would…(stops, and sighs) I don't know, Angel. I just wanted to see for myself. The last time I'd seen Spike, he had rays of light shooting from him. He was risking his life to save the world. I just had to see him again.  
  
ANGEL: Because you love him?  
  
BUFFY: Because I care for him.  
  
ANGEL: You never rush to see me.  
  
BUFFY: (getting upset) Are we really going to do this again?  
  
ANGEL: Just admit it, Buffy! You want Spike.  
  
BUFFY: I don't want anyone. Do I have to do the cookie dough analogy again? Because I will!  
  
ANGEL: No need for that.  
  
BUFFY: Good! Where's Vanessa? Is she safe?  
  
ANGEL: This is Wolfram and Hart. Yes, she's safe.  
  
BUFFY: I meant to ask you about that. How did you become co-owner of this place? I thought this place was evil. (looks at Angel concerned) You're not evil…are you?  
  
ANGEL: No. I'm not. We just ended world peace, that's all.  
  
BUFFY: Oh!   
  
Somewhere in Wolfram and Hart.  
  
Gunn walks Vanessa (the Slayer) down the hall and to a door.   
  
GUNN: You'll be safe in here for now.  
  
VANESSA: Thanks!  
  
Gunn nods, then opens the door. They both walk in. Vanessa turns to him.  
  
VANESSA: So what's your deal?  
  
GUNN: What are you talking about?  
  
VANESSA: What do you contribute to the group, besides good looks?  
  
GUNN: (smiling) My skills of the law.  
  
VANESSA: Interesting. Do you have any other skills?  
  
GUNN: (smirks) I have quite a few, actually.  
  
VANESSA: Would you be willing to show me a few some time?  
  
GUNN: (walks to the door) I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes, okay.  
  
VANESSA: All right.  
  
Gunn leaves the room and closes the door. Vanessa views the room. It is large. She walks over to a chair and takes a seat, relaxing.  
  
VANESSA: A girl could get used to this.  
  
A swirl of energy forms in front of her. She jumps up from her chair, scared. All of a sudden a man stands in front of her, looking very upset.  
  
VANESSA: No!   
  
MAN: I told you that you could not escape me.   
  
VANESSA: Please don't!  
  
She tries to run for the door, but the man is there in a flash.  
  
VANESSA: What do you want?  
  
MAN: Your death.  
  
Vanessa perks up and gets into attack stance.  
  
VANESSA: It won't be that easy.   
  
She attacks the man, but the man easily blocks all of her punches and kicks.   
  
MAN: Things will be like they were. There will once again be one.  
  
He grabs Vanessa by the neck. She tries to scream, but nothing comes out. A loud snap is heard. The man drops Vanessa's dead body to the ground. He vanishes.  
  
Fred sits in her lab staring off into space. Spike walks in.  
  
SPIKE: Bad time? 'Cause if you're reminiscing about something, then I can just leave you be.  
  
FRED: (shakes her head a little) No. I was just…(she stands up and approaches him) thinking.. That's all. So what's up?  
  
SPIKE: I just wanted to thank you for what you did. Bringing Buffy here in all. It was very noble of you.  
  
FRED: It was the least I could do. (she looks over at all of the papers on her desk) I've been trying to find another way to make you corporeal.  
  
SPIKE: It's okay. You've done quite enough. You don't need to put any more pressures on yourself than you already have.  
  
FRED: Spike, I want to. (she turns, walking towards her desk) And it's not just for you either. I guess a little part of me –  
  
WESLEY: (off screen) Fred, can we talk?  
  
FRED: (turns, seeing Wesley) Um…yeah, I guess. (she looks at Spike) We'll finish this later.  
  
SPIKE: I've got plenty of time. I think.   
  
Spike leaves the lab.  
  
FRED: If you're wondering, I sent Knox home.  
  
WESLEY: I didn't want to talk about him.  
  
FRED: What is it then?  
  
WESLEY: I've been thinking about what Vanessa said earlier. She said the man who attacked her said that there should only be one Slayer like it used to be.  
  
FRED: Yeah? That was kind of creepy.  
  
WESLEY: I guess Buffy wasn't expecting to hear that.   
  
FRED: I know. She finally got what she wanted. To have a normal life and now this. But he can't go around killing Slayers can he? How would he know which girls are Slayers and which girls aren't?  
  
WESLEY: Maybe he has some kind of Slayer sense.  
  
FRED: (laughs) Slayer sense? Wesley, you've been reading too many comics.  
  
WESLEY: I know it sounds absurd, but I think it's likely. He found Vanessa. I wonder how many other Slayers he's found.  
  
FRED: And killed.  
  
WESLEY: That's why I need your help. We need to find a way to find him before he kills any more.  
  
FRED: You're right. Vanessa's safe, but the other Slayers aren't.  
  
WESLEY: Any one of them could be next.  
  
Buffy walks down the corridor. A swirl of energy forms in front of her.  
  
BUFFY: I was wondering when it was time that you and I had our talk.  
  
The swirl continues to form.  
  
BUFFY: Spike?  
  
The swirls takes form of the man.  
  
MAN: No! Not Spike. (he smiles wickedly)  
  
END OF PART 2 


	4. Part 3

PART 3  
  
Buffy looks at the man standing in front of her.  
  
BUFFY: Who are you?  
  
MAN: Your murderer.  
  
The man tries to grab Buffy, but she dodges. She hits him. He looks shocked, but he hit doesn't affect him.  
  
BUFFY: Oh, yeah! I've got more where that came from.   
  
She punches him again, knocking him to the ground.  
  
BUFFY: Told ya!  
  
She attacks him again, but he grabs her arm and throws her into the wall. She slides down to the floor. He gets up.  
  
MAN: You're the one who started this. But don't worry, I'll be the one to finish it.  
  
SPIKE: (off screen) Do I get a say in this?  
  
The man turns as Spike does a flying kick, connecting with his chest. The man stumbles back a few steps. He rushes at Spike, trying to grab him, but he ends ups running right through Spike. Buffy gets up and tries to attack the man once again, but he backhands her, sending her halfway down the hallway. The man looks at Spike.  
  
MAN: I have no need for you anyway.  
  
He tries to hit Spike but his fist goes right through him.  
  
SPIKE: Not so easy is it, mate?  
  
Spike throws a punch at the man. The man catches his fist.  
  
MAN: Easy enough.  
  
The man hits Spike. He goes flying right through the wall. The man looks at Buffy and begins approaching her. She stands up, getting into her fight stance. The man turns his head quickly, as if he's being called. He looks at Buffy once again.  
  
MAN: Today is your lucky day, Slayer.   
  
The man vanishes. Spike comes walking back through the wall.  
  
SPIKE: Where'd he go?  
  
BUFFY: (she begins walking) We need to get to Vanessa.   
  
SPIKE: I agree, love.  
  
Angel's office  
  
Angel is sitting in his chair looking out of the office window when Fred and Wesley walk in.  
  
ANGEL: Did you two come up with anything?  
  
FRED: That's a negative.  
  
ANGEL: I figured as much. Any ideas?  
  
WESLEY: None.  
  
FRED: We just have to keep Vanessa safe. I think Gunn's with her now, so everything should be okay.  
  
ANGEL: Good. We'll keep her here until we think of how to stop this man she's talking about.  
  
FRED: Not to be untrusting of her, but I'm starting to get the impression that there is no man…or whatever it is that's after her.  
  
WESLEY: You think she made it up?  
  
FRED: I'm not saying yes, but kinda, yeah!  
  
Gunn comes running into the office.  
  
GUNN: I've got bad news.  
  
The corridor  
  
Buffy stops walking and looks at Spike.  
  
BUFFY: How did you know that I was here?  
  
SPIKE: I was following you.  
  
BUFFY: (she begins walking again) Following me? A little stalker-ish if you ask me.  
  
SPIKE: Well, I'm not asking you. And besides I was just making sure you were safe, that's all. You should be bowing down to me. If I hadn't gotten here when I did –  
  
BUFFY: What, Spike? What do you think you did besides getting thrown through the wall? Saved me?  
  
SPIKE: Well, yeah.  
  
BUFFY: I'm not your damsel in distress. I can protect myself. Slayer remember? That means something.  
  
SPIKE: And what's that?  
  
BUFFY: (taken off guard) Uh…it means that…I'm the protector of the world.  
  
SPIKE: (scoffs) You and about a thousand more.  
  
BUFFY: (stops walking) So what are you saying? I don't count anymore just because there are other Slayers all over the world?  
  
SPIKE: I didn't mean it like that.  
  
BUFFY: Then how did you mean it? (begins walking off) You know what? I don't' even want to hear it. Let's just go!  
  
SPIKE: Buffy?  
  
BUFFY: What is it now, Spike?  
  
SPIKE: I missed you.  
  
BUFFY: (she stops, but doesn't look back) I…I missed you too. (she looks down, then softly) That day in the Hellmouth.  
  
SPIKE: Yeah?  
  
BUFFY: I meant it.  
  
SPIKE: I know. (he approaches her) I know you did.  
  
Buffy turns around and looks deep into Spike's eyes.  
  
Flash to –   
  
The Hellmouth  
  
Buffy and Spike's hands engulfed in flames.  
  
Back to –  
  
The corridor  
  
BUFFY: I can't –  
  
Spike puts a finger to her lips.  
  
SPIKE: Don't ruin this with words, love.  
  
He caresses her face. Buffy closes her eyes.  
  
ANGEL: (off screen) Buffy!  
  
Both Buffy and Spike snap back into reality.  
  
BUFFY: Angel!  
  
ANGEL: It's Vanessa.  
  
Angel's office  
  
Angel, Buffy, Fred, Spike, and Gunn sit around the office talking.  
  
FRED: How is it that's he's able to get in here with all of the security we have. We can detect anything.  
  
BUFFY: He's got that neat poof-y thing.  
  
WESLEY: The poof-y thing?  
  
SPIKE: He can teleport.  
  
WESLEY: I see.  
  
BUFFY: After he attacked me…(looks at Spike) and Spike, he looked as if someone was calling his name or something. He told me that it was my lucky day and vanished.  
  
ANGEL: So you think he'll come back.  
  
BUFFY: I'd bet my life on it…again.  
  
ANGEL: We'll have to be ready for him?  
  
GUNN: And how do you suppose we do that, Angel? He's stronger than all of us and he can teleport to wherever he wants.  
  
ANGEL: We've fought worst things than this guy.  
  
WESLEY: He has to have a weakness. We just need to find it somehow. Fred and I have been researching endlessly…  
  
FRED: I wouldn't say endlessly.  
  
WESLEY: Just the same, we've been researching a lot and haven't been able to even find anything that even comes close to this guy's description. Buffy, do you have any information that would be of worth?  
  
BUFFY: Yeah, Wes. Just let me check my Slayer killer's almanac and I'll get back with you. (begins pacing) We don't have time to sit around and wait. He's coming back to kill me and I don't think I'll be so lucky the next time.  
  
ANGEL: What are you suggesting?  
  
BUFFY: We set a trap.  
  
FRED: I've got an idea to keep him from teleporting.  
  
BUFFY: Great!  
  
FRED: Let's all go to the lab.  
  
One by one they begin walking out of the office. Angel and Buffy are the last to leave.  
  
ANGEL: I guess you're done baking. And it looks like Spike got the first bite.  
  
He walks out of the office before Buffy has time to respond.  
  
Vanessa's room  
  
Buffy sits in a chair reading a book. A swirl of energy begins to form in front of her. She doesn't seem to notice as she is very into the book she is reading. The man appears in front of her.  
  
BUFFY: I was wondering when you'd get here. I was becoming quite impatient.  
  
Buffy puts the book down.  
  
MAN: You don't really think you'll make it out alive do you?  
  
BUFFY: Hey, that was my line.  
  
Buffy stands up and faces the man.  
  
BUFFY: Let's get this over with once and for all.  
  
The man smiles and grabs Buffy by her throat.  
  
MAN: Yeah, let's!  
  
END OF PART 3 


	5. Part 4

PART 4  
  
Buffy kicks out of his grip. She turns, starting to run for the door. The man appears in front of her.  
  
MAN: Going somewhere?  
  
Buffy tries to kick him, but he grabs her leg and swings her into the door. He then tosses her to the other side of the room. She hits the wall hard.  
  
MAN: This will all be finished soon. (He approaches her) Things will be as they should. You destroyed everything. Now I destroy you.  
  
BUFFY: (yelling) Guys, a little help please?  
  
The door bursts open. Fred and Wesley come running in. The man begins to teleport, but Fred points some kind of weapon at him. It fires out some green mist, hitting the man. He finds that he can't teleport.  
  
MAN: What did you do?  
  
He charges for Fred, but Buffy kicks him in the back, knocking him to the floor. Angel and Spike come running through the door. Angel grabs the man, but the man throws Angel off of him easily. He kicks Buffy, sending her flying into the chair. The man stands up. Fred continues shooting the green mist on the man.  
  
MAN: This isn't over, Slayer. You'll get what's coming to you. As for now, I have others to take care of. A whole group of them.  
  
Spike jumps at the man, but goes through him.  
  
SPIKE: Bloody hell. Damn thing never works when I want.  
  
ANGEL: Then I guess it's up to me.  
  
Angel jumps at the man, but the man catches him. He throws Angel into Fred and Wesley. With the green mist off of him, he teleports.  
  
Everyone gets up off the floor.  
  
BUFFY: Well, that was fun.  
  
SPIKE: Like old times, huh, Slayer?  
  
Buffy doesn't respond. She just looks at Angel.  
  
Wolfram and Hart Lobby  
  
Angel, Buffy, Gunn, and Wesley stand around talking.  
  
BUFFY: England is great. I'm having a good time there. I'm getting a lot of rest. I think I'll stay for a while.  
  
ANGEL: Well, I'm glad that everything is going good for you.  
  
BUFFY: Thank you. (she looks around the lobby) I guess some of us have it better than others though.  
  
WESLEY: (to Buffy) Are you sure you're going to be safe? I mean, with that Slayer killer still at large, it just doesn't –  
  
BUFFY: England!  
  
GUNN: Yes, Buffy! That's where you live now.  
  
BUFFY: No! I mean he said that he had other Slayers to take care of…a whole group of them. I need to get to England now.  
  
ANGEL: Why the rush? You just got here.  
  
BUFFY: You don't get it. Willow's been collecting Slayers…it's a long story. I'm sure that's where he's headed. I need to get there.  
  
WESLEY: There's no possible way you can get to England right now.  
  
GUNN: Um…I think I know a way.  
  
ANGEL: (stern) No, Gunn. I don't think that's a good idea.  
  
GUNN: She needs to get to England to stop this creep. I don't see any other way.  
  
ANGEL: I don't like you going there so much.  
  
GUNN: Don't worry, Angel. I'm just helping out a friend. (turns to Buffy) Let's go, little lady.  
  
BUFFY: (to Angel) I'll be back. We still have -  
  
ANGEL: I know…unfinished business.  
  
Buffy walks over to Angel and hugs him. She kisses him on the cheek.  
  
BUFFY: It was nice seeing you again.   
  
ANGEL: (smiling) Yeah. (looks at Gunn) You sure this is the only way.  
  
GUNN: Positive!  
  
A hand taps Buffy on the shoulder. She turns around to see Harmony standing with her hands on her hips.  
  
BUFFY: Harmony? (turns to Angel) Harmony works here?  
  
ANGEL: Don't look at me. Wes hired her.  
  
Buffy turns around to face Harmony.  
  
HARMONY: Now that you're back, I want to lie out some ground rules.  
  
BUFFY: Harmony, I'm not –  
  
HARMONY: Don't interrupt. Firs off, Spike. I know he has the hots for you. And I swear, if you harm one hair on my little lamb's head I will crush you. You think you've felt wrath. (steps into Buffy's face) Then think again, honey. Because you won't know what hit you.  
  
WESLEY: Harmony, Buffy's on her way back to England.  
  
HARMONY: Oh, okay then.(hugs Buffy) Have a safe trip. And if you see Giles, give him my love.   
  
She giggles then walks away. Buffy rolls her eyes.  
  
GUNN: Ready!  
  
BUFFY: Let's go.  
  
They walk off.  
  
A little later –  
  
Fred's lab  
  
Fred stands, carefully mixing a formula. It explodes.  
  
FRED: Certainly not the affect I was looking for.  
  
HARMONY: (off screen) Fred!  
  
Fred looks up.  
  
HARMONY: Angel wants to see you in his office.  
  
Angel's office  
  
Fred walks into the office.   
  
FRED: Angel, you wanted to see me?  
  
Angel walks to the door and closes it. He walks towards his desk.  
  
ANGEL: Yes, Fred. Have a seat.  
  
He walks to the other side of the desk and sits in his chair.  
  
ANGEL: We need to talk.  
  
FRED: (unsure) Okay.  
  
ANGEL: I'll just get straight to the point. What you did by calling Buffy was –  
  
FRED: (smiles) No need to thank me. It was the least –  
  
ANGEL: (continued) Very inconsiderate.  
  
FRED: What?  
  
ANGEL: Did you even think about me while you were calling up my ex-girlfriend?  
  
FRED: I just figured –  
  
ANGEL: You figured since Spike wanted to see her that it would be okay. You know how I feel about those two, but I guess my feelings didn't matter. Right, Fred? The only feelings you could think of were your own feelings for Spike.  
  
FRED: (stands up) That's not fair. I don't –  
  
ANGEL: You want to know what's not fair, Fred? It wasn't fair that I had to watch them practically make out. I mean, if you want to talk about fair. How could you, Fred? What the hell what were you thinking?  
  
FRED: I was just trying to –  
  
ANGEL: Help? Is that what you were going to say?  
  
Fred looks down and doesn't respond.  
  
ANGEL: I'm talking to you, Fred.  
  
FRED: (without looking up) Yes!  
  
ANGEL: (sits back down) Want me to tell you how you've helped? First, you go $800,000 over the spending limit to help Peroxide become corporeal. Then you help again by getting Buffy here in order…(he leans in closer) You know what? You've become so much of a liability.  
  
Fred looks up.  
  
ANGEL: And that's the last thing this company needs.  
  
FRED: Angel, what are you saying?  
  
ANGEL: I think you know the answer to that.  
  
Fred stares at him horrified.  
  
FRED: Angel…?  
  
ANGEL: (calm anger) Get out of my office.  
  
Fred looks at Angel once more, then slowly turns around. She walks out of the office and closes the door.  
  
THE END 


End file.
